Dreaming A New
by Miss Lovely Insanity
Summary: "Nations are amazing creatures, aren't they? But in a sense, they are useless. We don't need them for war or politics, we can do that on our own. They are immortal beings that can heal themselves in ways humans couldn't even imagine; we should be utilizing that, studying it. Think of all the people we could save!" What would happen if humans found a new way to utilize countries?


_(A/N: Thank-you for clicking on my story! This is a semi-AU Gakuen FanFiction :3 really hope you like it! I'm not the best writer out there, but I think I get the point across. In fact first chapters are usually my worst, but I think it'll get better! And practice makes perfect, or so I've heard, and I like writing (there might be a few mistakes because my Microsoft is broken)... Ehhh, I wanna say this is _kind of_ dark story too. Not too-too bad. Maybe future pairing, if I can find room and if you really want them.)_

* * *

**Chapter One, Strange**

"How would you feel if I told you, we were able to cure any disease our hearts desire?"

"I-I'd be… happy, miss."

"Diseases that inflict millions, no, billions, with no hope of a cure. Merciless viruses that steal the lives of innocent men, women, and children every day, sickening, isn't it? How we are damned with these curses? But the world is not completely cruel. Thankfully, we were gifted with the minds to overcome them. But society, laws; they are the ones who stop us. Sure we have the minds, but what good is that without the material? A construction worker without his tools? A king with no followers? A God with no power? Useless. So how far are we to get with mice, when curing human diseases? We may be making steps closer, but I want to take strides." _Pause_ "But at what cost? I could save billions of people from their death sentences, the ailments that plague them. Liberate them from the curse that haunts them. I could even cure you." She laughed. "And all I need are, oh about fifteen meaningless lives.

"Now, I won't be able to do this without you. So I ask you again: How would you feel if I told you we were able to cure any disease our hearts desire?"

"I'd be happy, miss."

~~XxOxOxOxX~~

**8:34 PM, New York**

"This is rather strange," Finland commented leading Sweden down the corridor. "Bosses don't usually come together and schedule an emergency meeting." Iceland, Norway, and Denmark were off to take care of whatever problem that ailed them. Denmark was hungry, so he went off to raid the buffet that was only meant for the guests at the hotel. And despite that fact, dinner was supposed to be over at 8 O'clock. But would Denmark listen? Of course not. Norway had to go to the bathroom on the other side of the building because the one close by was being cleaned by some old lady that refused to let him in until she was done. And Finland didn't know where Iceland went off to.

So Finland and Sweden were left all alone, and to prevent awkward silences (that he hated so much), Finland proposed they find the room they were supposed to be meeting in instead of waiting for their fellow Nordics. "I think this is the room." Finland commented when he suddenly stopped. Sweden nearly bumped into him. The Fin didn't take his eyes off the paper yet, he retraced their steps. Making sure they took all the right turns before checking to see if he was really in the right place.

Sweden bent down to look at the map over his shoulder. "Ar' y'u sure?"

Finland felt a chill run up and down his spine as he felt the Swedish chin just centimeters away from his shoulder. He jumped forward and away, careful not to hit his chin as he did. "Oh, ya ya! I'm sure, this is defiantly the room!" He sputtered out.

Finland acts so weird, Sweden thought to himself. But he always brushed off these acts and labeled them as one of the Fins unusual character traits. Little did he know it was fear that causes him to act out so strangely. Once Finland calmed down, he took note that the silver doors were heavy and large, with a big lock in the center, and a narrow rectangular slot. "It's so weird…"He slid down onto the carpeted floor. "This is supposed to be a normal hotel, but it's so quiet." He checked the halls again. "Not one single human, just the one janitor we saw. Strange… Don't you agree Su-san?"

He nodded. "Y's."

Hurried steps were suddenly heard. Finland smiled. Finally, a human, he thought. And as the steps grew louder, a shadow appeared. The person was probably male, somewhat slender, and had messy hair was all they could decipher from said shadow.

But sadly, his smile began to falter. The person was not a human, but a fellow nation. "Good evening Finland. Hello Sweden." His British accent thick as usual. "Moi moi, Mr. England." Sweden didn't grunt a hello like he usually did. "Sweden says hello too."

England stopped before the other two nations. "Aren't you going to go in?"

"Uh, isn't it locked?" He blinked.

"Have you checked?" Finland shook his head. "Don't say it's locked if you haven't tried then." Sweden glared at the island for having even a touch of hostility to his "wife". But strangely, England didn't pick up on it as he walked towards the large door. He jiggled the hand a bit; it seemed locked. "M'wife w'sn't wr'ng. " Sweden growled at England.

_"I'm not your wife!"_ Finland hissed, but Sweden ignored.

"I never said he was wrong!" England growled back. He thought for a moment, before fishing into his pocket for a card that had a picture of him on it and a bar code. "Did you two receive a card in the mail?" They nodded.

"It looks like it'll fit in this slot." The Englishman slowly slipped the plastic card into the slot as far as it could go and waited; nothing happened.

"It is lock'd."

Ignoring Sweden, he flipped it around and tried again; this time it made a beep. "Nope; it wasn't." He smirked.

Sweden was this close to swatting England in the head. But he, once again, didn't notice and angry Nordic as he opened the door. The sound of noisy countries was the first thing they noticed. It was a plain, medium sized rectangle room with no windows, cream wallpaper, and a hardened blue carpet. It was extremely boring besides the long wooden oval table, filled with various nations and their bosses, and that one abstract painting probably from some unknown artist. Oddly, there weren't enough of them to make this a world meeting. And standing in front of the door was France, it looked like he was about to open it before England figured out how to get in.

"Ha! England is the last one here!" He immediately poked at him.

"You blind frog! Do you not see Finland and Sweden behind me?" He snapped.

"Yes, but you're always bragging about how you're always so early!" How funny is that, fighting as soon the other walks through the door. Well, the other nations didn't find it that funny anymore; most of them found it annoying.

"Sound proof doors?" Finland asked no one when he was able to walk through the door after England and France moved to their seats beside each other (who makes up these seating arrangements?). But Finland stopped thinking about it as soon as he heard Denmark calling to him. How the hell did they get there before them? "You did not wonder where we were?" Finland gasped.

"Well, yea. But we figured you two were off making out with each other somewhere." The Fin frowned and blushed heavily, not having the guts to see Sweden's facial expression was. But to his secret delight, Norway kicked him. "We tried to call you guys, but there's no service here." Finland took a seat between Norway and Iceland, Sweden next to Denmark (again with the bad seating arrangements).

"I think everyone's here, but I'll take attendance just in case." The German president volunteered when he noticed the seats were filled.

"America?"

"Have no fear, the Hero is here!" England groaned his former-colony's narcissism.

"Belarus?"

_"Me and Big Brother are here."_ She hissed.

"China?"

"Here, aru!" And the long list continued.

Much to Germany and his boss's delight, no one was absent. He departed from the room.

After a few minutes of chatting with each other on current events, and questioning why this meeting was called, the president of America cleared his throat to get their attention. Then he cleared his throat again. And again. And again. The Crowd seemed to be getting louder. He tried clearing his throat gently one more time before he started full out coughing.

Soon the heads of nations turned to observe the choking human at the head of the oval table. "Do you need water or something?" Another president asked.

He shook his head. "Ahem" He started. "We have all summoned you here today to discuss an idea the other world leaders and I have been considering for a long time now. In these modern times, every nation here has learned to comingle with each other, befriend them, or maybe just tolerate. But for some of us, maybe all, there are still some hints of ignorance that are embedded within us. A sort of cultural barrier that still separates us." The president had their attention. "All of us leaders think it would be most beneficial if you nations went to school together—"

"Pardon me, did you say school?" The personified form of England questioned. The president nodded with a smile, but you could see he was a little turned off from being interrupted. England's prime minister looked embarrassed and gave England a look, but was ignored. "I don't know about all of you, but I'm over one thousand years old and I don't need any more teaching." The other countries agreed (while America mocked England's age), but before they could get too off track again, the American president raised his hand to silence them.

"I'm very much aware of that, Arthur," England's eyes widened at the use of his human name (and how informal it was used). "Yes, get used to your human names. As I was saying, I know. All of you are very well educated, much more than us human could be, but please let me finish.

"At school, you all will be able to comingle with each other, and acquire a greater understanding for one another as time goes by. This will also give you a chance to talk to humans, feel like humans. Don't tell me being a nation isn't stressful. And don't worry, there won't only be Americans there, the school is very diverse. Ah, let me just get to the point and tell you what the name of the school is before we start asking." England and a few others put their hand down. "Gakuen Hetalia: World Academy—"

"Hey, I know that place!" Italy piped up. Unlike England's boss, Italy's seem unabashed at the outburst. The president nodded. "It's an elite high school run by Italians deep in America's country; very isolated. It did seem like a vacation from all those stupid paperwork, but each of them though it would be nicer if the school was in their own country. "Why is it in America anyway?" Romano asked. "We have nicer schools at my house!" Which lead to an argument about which country had a better education system.

"Excuse me? Everyone knows Britain has the best schools in the world."

"Not a chance, Englishmen's smarts are nothing compared to the French!"

"You're both wrong, I am the smartest, aru!"

Instead of yelling and screaming, Sweden made an angry grunt that only Finland heard. "Cheer up, Su-san! Maybe this'll be fun; I've never been to a school outside of Finland. You too, right?"

"Humph."

The American president lost his patience. "We're going to a school in America because we all speak English!" He screamed loud enough to silence the countries temporarily (we all know how loud Americans can be).

The ancient nations quieted, but hated the fact of having to leave their homes for so long. How many years is high school again? Three, four? Such a long time away from home, some were feeling sick already.

"Then why can't we go to England?!" Said country spoke up, he was ignored.

America's president took a deep breath and prepared himself for the next announcement. "Alright… Since everyone's here we will be departing tomorrow, get a lot of sleep because we'll be leaving early-"

"_Tomorrow?!" _ The nations asked in unison, booming voices mixed with shock and anger; an expected response.

"I-I know this is short notice, and I'm aware none of you have properly packed for this!" America's president yelled before the nations could've objected. "Gakuen doesn't allow practically anything foreign to their walls! We'll most likely have to send most of the contents of your luggage back to your houses… But everything has been finalized already, there's no use of complaining. No one was absent, so tomorrow seems like the best day to go, correct?"

"Why does this have to be so rushed?" Germany, and everyone else, wondered.

"I apologize for the extreme short notice, but it's settled." At this time, Germany's boss conveniently returned with a cardboard box filled with envelopes, America's president slipped a hand into it and fished out one with his nation's name on it. "Everyone will be taking the train there tomorrow, understand?" The all nodded unhappily, and started rising from their seats. The American President raised an eyebrow at Alfred, and reluctantly handed him his ticket.

America's eyes sparkled, "No way! You're gonna' trust me with the ticket?" The president frowned and quickly slipped it back into his breast pocket, right before his nation could snatch it. "On second thought, you might want to let me hold it," He patted the disappointed nations head. "Just in case."

~~XxOxOxOxX~~

For some reason, America just couldn't sleep. He tossed and he turned, shut his eyes, literally demanded himself to sleep, counted sheep, he tried everything. But for some reason he couldn't. Perhaps it was that extra two, three cups of coffee he had today. Nah, coffee only affected him for so many hours and he drank those in the morning. Maybe it was because his favorite television show was on, but he couldn't watch it because all these cheap TV's show are the news. Couldn't be, it was only a repeat and he was quite tires. Or maybe it was the fact that his stomach was screaming at him to go get some freaking food.

Yup, that's it.

It was screaming out for a Jimmy Dean bacon, egg, and cheese breakfast sandwich, with garlic knots, and Coca Cola! And once his stomach was set on eating something, it had to get it. Alfred nick-named his stomach Shark. Why? Because they eat everything and anything in sight whenever they want to! And not in a fat disgusting way like England described him, but in a cool, violent way!

He jumped out of bed, switched on the lights, and ran for the door, his mind and stomach made up. But just before he could reach the handle, he looked under his door.

The hallway lights were off. That meant the whole hotel was dark.

Cuba told him once that Ghosts love to eat hero's when they're all alone in the dark with no weapons. He told him that would never happen but it's happening right now! His boss made him give up all his guns before he got here! America wanted to retreat to his bead, but his stomach said otherwise. Stupid Shark.

But wait, America could just call his twin! He was sure to be awake, because since they are twins, their minds are connected. And after ten minutes of trying to talk to him telepathically, America decided to call Canada. The super power dialed the Canadians number and waited. Ring, ring, ring, ring.

_"Bonjour?"_ The groggy sounding Canadian spoke in French. How strange, it sounded like he wasn't awake like his twin.

"English, bro."

_"England?"_

"No, America! Cut the French bullshit out and speak English!" There was silence on the other side of the phone, the sound of rustling cloth.

_"Do you realize what time it is?"_

"No."

_"Well, it's about eleven O'clock! I was sleeping."_

"You were sleeping? That's not good."

He sighed._"... And why is that, America?"_

"Because as twins we should have the same sleeping patterns, and hear each other's thoughts!"

_"Al', you do know that's just a bunch of hooey, right-?"_

"So we need to get together! Right now, so we can rekindle our broken relationship."

_"Alfred, what do you want?"_

"What? I don't want anything!"

_"..."_

"And since we'll be together, maybe we can go check if they're still serving food, huh? Nothing helps bond people more than food, right?"

_"The buffet is closed, Alfred."_

"Were you just there?"

_"No, but-"_

"Then get your ass over here, and we'll check, kay? Great I'll be waiting for you, and hurry up!"

Knowing the American was going to keep pestering him until he got what he wanted, he decided it would be the smartest idea to go to his room. He doubted he could go back to sleep for a while anyway. He could sleep on the train.

"C'mon Kikupanjaro, let's go… "

America waited anxiously at the door, until he heard three small knocks. "It's about time you got here!" He said throwing the door open and walking out of his room. It only took Canada a few minutes to get there. His room wasn't that far away, though it was kind of difficult to find the right door in the dark. Good thing he could read brail. Even though he could just feel at the numbers themselves.

"Alright, let's head to the cafeteria!" America excitedly stated. "Yes, let's hurry up so I can go back to bed." Canada agreed. "And please be quiet, others are trying to sleep." America heard him, but ignored him as he grabbed his arm and dragged him down the hallway. After a few weird turns Canada asked, "Do you even know where the cafeteria is?" He stopped. "Ehh, yes?"

"America, you-!"

"Hey look, a light! Underneath that door!" He pointed behind him, and quickly changed the subject. "I think that's England's room!" And like a doll, America dragged Canada again.

America shone the flashlight app on his phone at the door. "Room 226, yup that's him! Maybe he knows where the food is, heh heh."

That received a glare from his brother. The American knocked on the door. No answer.

He tried again, "Yo, England! It's me and the Canadian, open up!" Three more knocks.

"Maybe he's sleeping." Canada "Because that's what people do at night."

"Not werewolves and vampires!" Canada rolled his eyes at him. "Besides, he's not sleeping. The limey usually needs complete darkness to sleep. Nah, he's probably just jackin' off." He joked knocked again. Canada scrunched up his face in disgust, both at his brother's perversion and the nasty image placed in his head. "Hurry up Iggy!"

Soon heavy footsteps were heard. A red in the face England slammed the door open. "What the bloody fuck do you want?! Do you realize what time it is?" He was wearing a green robe that revealed a little more each time he waved his arms angrily. His bangs were being glued to his head by either water or sweat.

"Do you know where the cafeteria is?" He asked ignoring his angry demeanor. America ignores a lot of things, doesn't he?

He stood frozen, flabbergasted. "That's why you woke me up?! To know where the cafeteria was so you could stuff your already fat arse?"

"Hey, I'm not fat! Just tell me where it is!"

"Ugh, fine. Then leave me alone!" He grumbled, he could've argued that the cafeteria was closed, but decided it just wasn't worth his precious time. "Listen carefully: go down this hall and take a right, then go down that hall and take another right. Then, halfway down that hall, you'll find an elevator. Take that to the first floor and-"

"Can't you just take us there?" He interrupted. "You're already awake, and it's not like I'm not leaving 'till you come, so really you have no choice!" England stood at the doorway, glaring at America's unchanged smiling face. Then, he answered him by slamming the door in his face. You could hear him say 'Wanker' from behind the door. "I don't think he's coming back..." Canada whispered.

"He's coming, give him second or two." And as said, England came out, fully changed into green and white flannel pajamas and an angry expression as expected. He pushed past the American and led the way, mumbling a few insults under his breath.

The hallways were cold; it seemed as if someone turned off the heat. What a cheap ass hotel, wasn't this was supposed to fancy enough to house multiple world leaders?

They took a right, and then another right, just as England said. At least the carpet felt nice under their bare toes; none of them put shoes on. As the trio approached the elevator, England thought of something as he reached out to press the square down button. If the lights and the heat were off, isn't there a possibility that the managers turned off the elevator too? "What's the hold up, Iggy?"

"Don't call me that! And the blasted elevators aren't working!" The even angrier Englishman continued to press the button faster and faster; expecting something to happen despite he just said it was broken. "I don't think pressing it is going to make it come..." Americas stated.

"Damn it America! We have to take the stairs now. " He swung around to face him. "This is so bloody stupid! Why the hell would the buffet be open, it's probably close to midnight by now!" England snapped. He stomped his feet to emphasize his anger. It was bound to happen: England's hissy-fit. Who would want to be dragged out of their room in the middle of the night, and now for no reason? "I mean, it's cold, I'm tired, it's dark! And... I'm bloody cold!"

But America was quite insensitive. So instead of apologizing: "Well, I have a flashlight app, I can't let you sleep until we get food, and I'm not gonna cuddle you, so quit whining about being cold!" He scratched the back of his head. "Fuck, aren't we on like the seventh floor or something?"

And as the continued arguing, Canada's mind began to drift. It was cold, but at least he had his bear to hold. America had his jacket, but England didn't have anything. Which was quite silly in Canada's mind, he was just in his room. But at least now he knew how to solve this argument; get England a blanket or something to warm himself up with and he'll shut up. Then they could all go to the cafeteria, prove America wrong, then go back to bed. Now, where to get a blanket or something. Russia's room was close to the elevator; he remembered the time he called him to ask how to get a polar bear off his head so they must be on good terms, right? But England was scary when he was bothered at night, so Russia must be absolutely mortifying. France was nearby; but he needed his 'beauty sleep', and Canada didn't want to bother him.

He looked back at the arguing countries growing louder and louder. They'll probably wake everyone up soon.

Canada sighed, France won't get that mad at him he supposed. He walked off to feel the numbers on the doors, America didn't notice.

"286." He whispered when he found the right room. He knocked on it gently, but steadily. _"Qui va là?!" _He heard the familiar annoyed french voice from behind the door already. The door opened, but not as roughly as expected. "_Il vaut mieux être bon, que je suis en train de dormir!_- Eh? Canada?" He blinked in surprise. _"Désolé, _Canada... But what do you need at such an hour?"

"Sorry to bother you France." He blushed. "Do you have an extra blanket? For England?" Damn it, Canada mentally face-palmed. France wouldn't give him the blanket if he knew it was for England! _"S'il vous plaît?_"

France frowned at him, but always gave in when he spoke in French. He glanced at the arguing countries in the short distance. He should've known there was a reason for seeing an angry brit in his dream.

But he smirked, "Okay, I'll give the cold little Englander a blanket."

"Ah, actually I'll take it to him-" But he retreated back into the room. This wasn't good; America and England were bad, but England and France? The legendary rivalry?

Soon France was sneaking out of his room, blanket in hand, and a devious facial expression. "F-France, please. I don't want to wake anyone up..." The shy Canadian tried, but was shushed. "England wants a blanket, he will get one. But everything has a price, non?" And he continued sneaking towards the unknowing England. He kept creeping closer and closer behind England, and was soon spotted by America. "Ah, England. Behind-"

"What?!- Mph!" America tried to warn him, but he was too late. France pounced and completely wrapped the unsuspecting England in his blanket. He wiggled and thrashed violently, sputtering out insults and death threats. "Hon hon hon! What's wrong England, I thought you were cold!" Hearing that thick French accent made him struggle even more. "France, you arsehole!"

"Silly England, letting his guard down!" England sounded like a wild animal under the sheet, shouting curses to and fro. It was really getting noisy. France and America were laughing, and England was screaming, other countries were bound to wake up by now. "What's wrong England? You don't like my used blanket being wrapped all around you?" Eventually England tripped on himself, bringing France with him, and they started wresting on the carpeted ground.

America grew bored and approached his brother. "Hey, why'd you bring France?"

"I wanted to get England a blanket, but France come out and started doing that and..." Canada answered with frustration; he just wanted to go to bed right now. "It's okay, bro. You were only trying to help." He walked over to the wresting old nations. "But next time, let the hero take care everything. Okay you two, enough is a enough, I'm hungry!" They were separated easily by the self-proclaimed hero; England was still trapped in the blanket.

"Look England, you should be happy! You won't be cold anymore!"

"Why should I thank the Frog? He tried to kill me!" He said getting himself free of the blanket, and wrapped himself in it properly. "Don't be so melodramatic, Angleterre!" France snickered and looked up at America. "Well, now that I'm awake. What are we up to?"

"No one invited you to stay!"

"We're off to the cafeteria, to go get some food! But the elevators broken and it's like, dark, so we're having trouble." He piped up. "But have no fear! The hero can fix any problem! And I've decided that I'm gonna take you all out to the best American restaurants around here! Who needs hotel food anyway?"

"No thanks, I'd rather not have your heart-attacks-on-a-bun. I'm going back to bed." Britain declined.

America frowned. "That's rude. I'm tryin' to thank you for coming out with me."

"Yea, England." France agreed, once again trying to provoke the Briton. "For one who's always talking about proper etiquette, you sure don't know how to act it." He grew silent after a growl was thrown at France. "Fine." He surrendered. "...I guess since I'm already out here, I might as well indulge you in your nonsense." Just as they were about to leave, a voice interrupted them.

_"Who's out there?!" _A deep voice boomed down their hallway, it didn't sound like a country. Their heavy footsteps grew louder; there was more than one.

The men were there before the four countries could move. They were five big men in suits; their guns with attached flashlights pointed straight at them, but none of them moved. "Who the hell do you think you are?" England demanded. Five middle-aged men with guns against four ancient, experienced nations; and it was dark. But they didn't fear.

The Caucasian man in front realized his mistake and lowered his weapon. "We are sorry for the inconvenience, but we must politely ask you to please return to your rooms immediately." The other men followed and bowed their heads slightly, probably with shame. "You're not the boss of me." England once again challenged, but to his dismay was shushed but America and France (Canada too, but he didn't notice).

"Actually, I was planning to go out for a little bit with these guys. I'm starving!" America reasoned.

"We're sorry, but we must ask again that you return to your rooms. Leaving is forbidden." He tried to back himself up to avoid any more conflict. "We were ordered by the President of America to make sure no one comes in, or goes out." America frowned again, really hating being restricted. But it was his boss, so he really couldn't argue. "But we'll bring you up the food we have." He added.

England noticed they weren't going anywhere. "Here, take your blanket back." He threw it at France. "It reeks of frog."

But France just smirked; he really got the best of England tonight. "You must've liked it or you would've taken it off sooner." He remarked ending the night with one final comeback. "I was cold-!" England flipped him off in the dark since he had already started to walk off before he could finish his retort.. "Good night, Canada!" And France retired to his room.

The five men started following the three as they began to trace their rooms, much to America's annoyance. But restrained from saying anything only because it was his boss that ordered these men to do this, and they did have to know where his room was to bring him food.

As they walked, England looked behind him and gave Canada a strange look. He leaned over to America and whispered in is ear, "When did he get here?" Both Americans rolled their eyes and didn't bother to answer.

* * *

_(A/N: Bleh, lots of dialogue, huh? I really enjoyed writing this! Took too long though x.x This chapter basically explains their situation. OOCness? And who else was on the attendance list? There was: America, England, France, Prussia, Spain, Italy, Romano, the Nordic countries, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Poland, Liechtenstein, Switzerland, Hungary, Japan, China, Russia and his sisters, Austria, and Canada (who?). Reviews mean the world to me! Thanks a bunch for reading!)_


End file.
